


Art - Young Jedi Master Dooku & Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn

by verhalen



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Cute, Dooku Feels, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Master Dooku, Jedi!Dooku, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Photomanip, Photoshop, Pre-Prequels, Qui-Gon Feels, Young Dooku, Young Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: A photomanipulation inspired bythis forum poston who would play a young Dooku and young Qui-Gon.  I don't own any of this and am not making any money from it, I just played with some stuff in photoshop for fun and this is the sum of the parts.





	

Young Dooku Faceclaim: James Van Der Beek  
Young Qui-Gon Faceclaim: Christian Slater

(I'm not entirely sure how either actor would actually handle these roles, I just know they look similar to how the characters would look in their youth.)


End file.
